


Unencumbered

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Growing Old Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Here</i>  was a Wizard Resort in Key West, Florida. A <i>naturist</i> resort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unencumbered

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2016 **Salt and Pepper Fest**
> 
> Prompt: Harry is 55, long divorced and now retired from the DMLE, and has decided to travel and see the sights. He comes across a man who seems familiar and falls in love at first sight. What happens when he finds out the man is none other than Severus Snape.
> 
> Notes: This is a variation of that prompt. It was either stop where I did or never get anything submitted...

"Potter."

"Professor."

Snape sighed and pinched his nose. "Harry."

Harry grinned back at him. Fuck it, he had nothing to be embarrassed about. "Severus! I didn't expect to see you here."

Here was a Wizard Resort in Key West, Florida. A _naturist_ resort. Harry still hadn't decided if he was going to kill or kiss his kids for their retirement gift. He was still thinking about that part.

Which meant that the only thing either one of them was wearing -- if you could call it that -- was the wristband every member was issued that served as identification. Harry did have a towel thrown over a shoulder -- it left his hands free for the drink in his hand.

Severus was wearing sun glasses. Oh, and that wrist band. And nothing else.

"I will admit the same," Severus agreed.

"Umm... looks like you've been here for a while?" Harry guessed.

Not that Harry was _looking_ but -- hey! naked people! -- and it was very obvious that Severus had no tan lines. There was a warm, honeyed glow to his skin that was totally unexpected. And looked especially good on the man.

"I've essentially moved to Key West," Severus admitted with a small shrug. "I can make potions anywhere and, between Muggle delivery options and owls, I can deliver around the world."

"That is true," Harry agreed.

"You have only arrived recently?" Severus observed.

Harry looked down at his -- relatively -- fit, but blindingly white body and laughed. "Yesterday, actually," he replied. "My kids gave me a trip as part of a retirement gift."

"You've actually retired from the Aurors?" Severus asked.

"It was time," Harry nodded. "Do you have to go anywhere? Let me buy you a drink."

"I really was just leaving," Severus admitted. "I have an appointment I have to keep."

Harry frowned in disappointment.

"However, I am available later," Severus went on. "I would be glad to meet you for dinner."

Harry smiled. "I would like that," he admitted.

"Are you staying here?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Harry replied with a nod.

"I will meet you in the lobby at seven," Severus said. "I know a place we can go where we will be undisturbed. Casual dress is fine."

"Good!" Harry agreed. "See you later."

"Make sure you use plenty of sunscreen," Severus advised. He blatantly looked Harry up and down. "Everywhere."

Harry was suddenly glad for the anti-tumescence charm he had applied earlier -- a reminder from the discreet, and thorough, brochure in his room -- but blushed anyway. "I will."

Severus smirked and nodded as he moved toward the dressing room used by day visitors near the exit.

Harry took a long swallow on his drink as he watched Severus walk away from him. Damn! Time had been kind to Severus and the sallow skin and greasy hair had been replaced by a warm bronze and shoulder-length steel gray hair that had been held away from his face in a tail.

Realizing that he was staring at Severus' surprisingly good looking ass... no... at the exit he told himself, and knowing that the last thing he needed was to get sun-burned, Harry moved to sit in the shade near the bar. There was a cooling breeze, and a comfortable chair where he could sit and people watch.

There certainly was something... liberating about walking about naked, Harry decided. He had spent so many years hiding -- from everyone and everything -- that the chance to walk around in public and not be recognized was something he knew he should cherish.

The waitress brought him another fruity drink that Harry knew had as much alcohol as juice, but he was on vacation and he was going to enjoy it.

There was a rush at the bar as the group that had been on the beach came in for a drink before dinner. They were loud, but it was a happy sound that Harry enjoyed.

Harry went up to his room to clean up and get dressed for dinner. After his shower, he stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself critically. He decided he really didn't look bad for his age. There wasn't any gray in his hair, his work as an Auror had kept him fit and the spell that had fixed his eyesight let him ditch the ugly glasses. Maybe he wasn't a kid anymore but, you know, he'd do.

Ready early, he went out on the small balcony that looked over the ocean and enjoyed the sound of the ocean.

A quick _Tempus_ told Harry it was just before seven. He set his own wards in the room -- to allow the cleaning staff in to do their work, but no one could go through his belongings -- and went down to the lobby.

Severus was dressed in khaki pants and a dark green polo shirt, the combination coming relatively close to Slytherin colors as one could in casual clothing. Harry looked down and laughed to himself at his red polo shirt that had gold piping around the edges.

"Where shall we go?" Harry asked.

"If you don't mind walking, there's a seafood restaurant about half a mile into town," Severus answered. "Since it's not on the water, and just outside of downtown, it's not as overrun with tourists."

Harry shrugged easily. "Sure, that sounds good!"

Severus led the way, and Harry walked by his side.

"You've retired?" Severus asked.

"Finally!" Harry breathed. "I didn't think Draco was ever going to accept that I needed to just get away. He made me promise to be available to consult."

"Ha!" Severus laughed. "Draco will never let you be, you know."

"I know," Harry agreed. "But I figured that I'd feel better about it once I was away for a bit. So when the kids made arrangements for this trip, I jumped on it."

"Getting out of England helps put a perspective on everything," Severus agreed. "How long are you here for?"

"A month, but that can be open ended. Now, tell me more about the town," Harry asked. He was aware they were in mixed Muggle and Wizard area, and needed to save any personal topics for a more private location.

Severus gamely played tour guide, pointing out historical buildings as well as stores and restaurants, giving Harry a sundry of places he could check out on his own.

Severus directed Harry toward a restaurant named _The Enchanted Dolphin_. It didn't look like much from the outside, but Harry knew that often the plainer the building, the better the food.

"Sev!" The man at the door beamed as they entered. "So glad to see you!" He moved toward them and -- to Harry's astonishment -- wrapped his arms around Severus for a warm hug, which Severus returned. Letting go of Severus, but leaving one hand on Severus' arm, he turned to Harry. "And you've finally brought a friend!"

Harry shook hands.

"Bill, meet Harry," Severus introduced them. Harry was glad that Severus had left the "Potter" off the introduction. Bill was obviously a wizard and even years after Voldemort, Harry was still wary of being recognized. "Harry's on vacation, and I ran into him on the beach."

Bill grinned at them both. "Ah! I know which beach you mean!" He winked at Harry but his eyes held a friendly level of curiosity. "Glad to meet you!"

"Glad to meet you!" Harry echoed.

"Come, I've saved your favorite table," Bill led the way. "And Nathalie will be your waitress."

"Thank you," Severus said.

After they were seated, Harry asked, "Do you come here often?" The wood paneling held shelves of ocean-themed nicknacks. But it wasn't cluttered and felt homey.

Severus shrugged. "Not really," he replied. "But Bill was one of the first people I met here and he helped convince me to stay."

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked. He had known Severus had moved out of England years ago, but had been too busy to with his own work to appreciate how far away Severus had moved.

"It's been over twenty years," Severus replied.

"Where does the time go?" Harry asked, mostly rhetorically.

"Well, how long were you Head Auror?" Severus countered.

"Just over fifteen years..." Harry nodded in recognition that put some of that time into perspective.

"And you were an Auror for twenty years before that," Severus pointed out.

"You were paying attention!" Harry said, before he realized what that revealed.

"And you were paying attention, also," Severus countered.

Harry felt himself blushing, but was save from immediately answering by the arrival of their waitress.

"Severus! And you brought a friend!" she chirped happily. "Good for you!"

"Nathalie." Severus sighed patiently. "Can we get a pitcher of Sangria?" He looked at Harry. "Unless you would like something else?"

"No, no, that's fine," Harry assured him.

"If you don't mind..." Severus gestured at the menus they had not opened.

"Go right ahead!" Harry grinned.

"A plate of whatever bruschetta Kevin is in the mood to make?" Severus ordered. "And two of today's special."

"Kevin's been working on something, soon as he heard you were coming for dinner," Nathalie informed them, picking up the menus. "Be right back!"

"How are your children?" Severus asked. "What made them send you here?"

"Well, now that I've run into you, I'm going to guess they hoped we would run into each other," Harry frowned. "I'll bet they got Draco to tell them where you were."

"Draco knows I'm in America, and in the south," Severus corrected. "He has a post office box to send mail to me, and he's sent the occasional owl, but only the Goblins really know where I am."

"Huh." Harry was surprised. "It's too much of a coincidence."

Severus shrugged. "I do agree," he replied.

"Minerva!" Harry exclaimed.

Severus gave a wry grin. "Ah. Yes, Minerva has been here..." He laughed at Harry's sudden consternation. "No, not to the resort. She stayed at a bed and breakfast in town."

Harry shook his head, trying to get a picture of Minerva McGonagall walking naked on the beach out of his head.

"You did that to yourself!" Severus smirked.

"I know, I know," Harry admitted ruefully.

At that point, Nathalie brought their Sangria and some glasses. There were slices of fruit in the pitcher as well as in the glasses. She poured some wine for each of them.

"Enjoy! Bruschetta should be ready when I get back to the kitchen. Be right back."

"Thank you!" Harry nodded at her.

Severus lifted a glass and tipped it slightly toward Harry. "Welcome to Key West!"

Harry lifted his own glass. "Glad to be here!"


End file.
